This invention relates to a group control system of elevators and, in particular, to a group control apparatus which better follows respective target values in various types of group control.
The elevators are group-controlled primarily based on (1) car number assignment control to be made in response to a hall call and (2) special operation control to be made at the time of higher utilization demand for elevators. The aforementioned car number assignment control has been performed through an evaluation of various predicted calculation results, such as a predicted destination floor arrival time, resulting in often encountering on floor allocation failure due to the failure of an exact prediction calculation. In order to eliminate such inconvenience, some system is adapted to implement group control through the evaluation of daily traffic in elevators or through the prediction of the reliability with which prediction data is prepared. Therefore, it takes a substantial processing time to evaluate such a prediction proceeding.
This type of conventional group control is disclosed, for example, in the literatures:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,975 (Tsuji) issued on Feb. 19, 1985; and
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,344 (Uherek et al.) issued on Feb. 26, 1985.
All disclosures of the above U.S. Patents are incorporated in the present application.
In the group control to be made through learnings, it is not possible to completely predict an incidental hall call or a derivative "cage" call. In spite of this very fact, the predicted arrival time (or predicted non-response time) has been evaluated based on the assumption that such a hall call or a derivative "cage" call is made with a "100%" reliability. As a result, evaluation fault has frequently occurred in various controls being made relative to the prediction.